1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device and, more particularly, to a suspension device for a shower rod of a shower curtain in a bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shower curtain is mounted in a bathroom to provide a covering function. The shower curtain is hung on a shower rod which is mounted between two walls. The shower rod has two opposite ends each provided with a suspension device affixed to the wall. A conventional suspension device includes a sucker attached to the wall. However, the sucker has a limited suction force so that the conventional suspension device easily slips from the wall and is easily detached from the wall so that the shower rod will fall down. Another conventional suspension device includes a plurality of screws screwed into the wall. However, it is necessary to drill bores in the wall for mounting the suspension device so that the wall is broken by the drilling action. In addition, the suspension device is affixed to the wall by the screws so that the position of the suspension device is fixed and cannot be adjusted any more.